Chica capuchino
by WaterJuvia
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado a primera vista? Juvia una chica normal estudiante de universidad conoce a un joven que la deja encantada y todos los días ira al mismo lugar para verlo y para tratar de hablarle. GRUVIA


**Hola hermosuras, ahora con todo esto de la navidad decidí hacer como un one shot. Espero que les guste, es un poco cursi y toda la cosa pero bueno lo hice pensando en ustedes. Me salió un poco largo pero con cariño para ustedes los que leen mis historias.**

* * *

><p>La señorita miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las tres de la tarde, respiró y sonrió, fue una semana larga para ella en la universidad pero por fin había acabado y sus trabajos como siempre fueron catalogados como los mejores de su clase. Camino viendo las hermosas hojas caer, ya se encontraban en otoño y puso las manos en sus bolsillos pues empezaba a hacer frío. Las calles estaban repletas de gente pero ella últimamente siempre estaba sola, su único amigo había conseguido una novia y la joven quería darles privacidad.<p>

-¡Mira mira es la rarita! -escuchó a unas jóvenes de su universidad, ya se había acostumbrado a los cometarios insultantes de sus compañeros, no era de las que hacía muchos amigos, su manera de hablar y su tímida personalidad le impedían conocer personas y aunque a ella no parecía importarle siempre era bueno hablar con alguien.

Se vio por el reflejo del vidrio de un local para verificar su aspecto, en la universidad le había pasado muchas veces que estaba tan concentrada en sus trabajos que salía como una loca, con su cabello despelucado, su ropa al revés o sus zapatos desamarrados cayendo al piso provocando millones de burlas.

-No hay necesidad de burlarse de la tonta porque ella sólita se hace Bullying -Recordó las palabras de sus compañeros de Phantom Lord y se acomodó su abrigo y su bobina, se pasó algunos mechones azules por el frente de su cuerpo y subió sus hermosos ojos azules a un letrero que llamo su atención.

_"Café 100% Colombiano"_ -la joven de ojos azules siempre había escuchado que el café que venía de Colombia era uno de los mejores cafés del mundo y sin otra cosa más que hacer entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta y vio a su alrededor, era un lugar muy acogedor con un estilo hermoso, habían muchas personas sentadas en las mesas y unas que otras en la fila para ordenar su pedido.

Tranquilamente se acercó a la barra y observo las fotografías en la pared del menú. Mentalmente fue leyendo los productos y el olor tan peculiar combinado con las fotografías le hicieron sentir un gruñido en el estómago.

_-"Cafe Latte, Espresso o Mocha. ¡Ay Juvia no sabe cuál elegir! ¡Se ve tan rico todo!" _-pensaba con sus manos tapándose las mejillas y una tierna expresión en su cara. -Será entonces un Mocha -dijo muy bajito y decidida, se fue a hacer la fila mientras espiaba la comida de los demás. Paseó sus ojos por todo el lugar viendo las risas de la gente y se sintió muy cómoda, ese lugar le agradaba. Escuchó un ruido y llevo su mirada a la máquina que lo había provocado, un chico peli rosado con un sombrerillo y un delantal estaba sirviendo los cafés. Se dedicó a verlo mientras la fila avanzaba y se admiraba de la velocidad en la que trabajaba atendiendo todos los pedidos rápidamente y finalizando con una hermosa sonrisa para los clientes. Las jovencitas salían derretidas viendo al chico de ojos verdes ¿y para qué negarlo? Era muy guapo pero no era del tipo de Juvia. Vio las puntas de su cabello y escuchó -"el siguiente" -que le demostraba que era su turno de ordenar. Levantó levemente la mirada y se paralizo al ver a un guapo joven que recibía las órdenes, pudo observarlo por poco tiempo pero memorizo rápidamente su hermoso rostro con unas perfectas y bien marcadas facciones varoniles, su cabello negro con mechones desordenados y en punta, su cuerpo bien formado que pudo apreciar sutilmente por su ropa y su piel morena hicieron entrar en pánico a la jovencita, ningún hombre había logrado esa reacción en ella y estaba completamente asustada por acercarse le a él. Dio dos pasos hasta quedar en frente de la registradora y empezó a temblar.

-Buenas tardes ¿Cuál es su orden? -esa voz varonil volvió a entrar en sus oídos llegando hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, era una voz sería pero definitivamente le encantó.

-U-u-u-un -Comenzó a tartamudear y no pudo sacar su frase, ya eso no le había vuelto a pasar, desde hace muchos años no había tartamudeado en frente de nadie pero ese chico hizo que su nerviosismo llegara a niveles insuperables. -¿Un qué? -el joven comenzaba a impacientarse, la fila se estaba creciendo por ella y pasaban segundos y ella no decía nada. -Un Mocha -Susurró tan bajito que ni siquiera ella se escuchó, su mirada al piso y su cara cubierta por su bobina no ayudaban en nada.

-¿Un capuchino? -preguntó tratando de descifrar sus palabras. La joven se estaba maldiciendo internamente ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con él? Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. Movió la cabeza afirmando, no podía creer que le fuera imposible pronunciar una palabra con tan solo dos sílabas ¿Que tan difícil era decir Mo-cha? Hasta una niñita lo lograría.

-Son un dólar con cincuenta -la chica nerviosamente busco su billetera en el bolso, no la encontraba por ninguna parte y el joven trataba de respirar para calmarse, no podía tratar mal a los clientes lo echarían si algo así pasaba. La joven se puso más nerviosa aún y como una iluminación divina recordó que la tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo, la abrió y le ofreció el dinero al joven con su mano temblando, el roce de las dos manos fue algo momentáneo pero Juvia casi muere en el intento, el joven pudo ver su delicada mano con sus uñas largas pintadas de azul.

-¿Quiere el capuchino con alguna figura? -la chica alzo su ceja y no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-Sí en la crema una flor, un gato, un conejo -habló antes de perder más tiempo, la chica emocionada subió su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos -¡oso! -el muchacho pudo ver el hermoso rostro de la jovencita. Tenía ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un tono rosado y sus largas pestañas lo hicieron sentir algo en el pecho. Se calmó y trato de conseguir de nuevo una mirada de la joven pero tenía su cara agachada totalmente apenada.

-¿Ves a este idiota peli rosado? -la chica asintió con su cabeza abajo -entregarle esto -la tomo de la mano dándole el cambio y el recibo -y él te entregara tu capuchino -la joven sintió sus piernas flaquear y salió con cuidado donde el peli rosado, no quería tropezar como siempre lo hacía y es que era muy torpe en ese sentido.

-Gra-gracias -camino al joven y mágicamente los nervios desaparecieron.

-Un capuchino -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, le mostró el papelito y llamo la atención del peli negro que la veía un poco anonadado _¿Es que acaso quería hacerme una broma y hacerme perder el tiempo? ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?_

-Claro que si bonita -El joven le entregó su orden después de unos segundos, luego le hizo un agujero al recibo y ella no pudo evitar mirar su capuchino como una niña pequeña su capuchino.

-Woow esta genial, ¡Juvia ama los ositos! -pronunció suavemente.

-Yo hago cosas geniales -El peli rosado le sonrió dándose un puño suavemente en la barbilla para alardear y ella le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa -Gracias -El oji gris frunció el ceño y sólo se metió en la cabeza que era una chica rara, pero esa sonrisa, esa expresión le encanto. La peli azul se sentó en una mesa del rincón sin dejar de observar su preciado capuchino, no sabía qué hacer con él, no quería dañar algo tan hermoso, no quería tomárselo. Saco sus audífonos y se metió en su mundo observando su preciosa reliquia.

-¡Parece que nunca hubiera visto un capuchino con una figura en toda su vida! -le habló el peli rosado al oji gris después de que los clientes dejaron de llegar.

-¡Es medio rara! No podía decirme su orden.

-¿Bromeas? A mí me habló normalmente, se debió haber asustado con tu horrible cara, asustas a cualquiera Gray -El chico le dio un puño en el brazo al peli rosado y los dos rieron a carcajadas, disimuladamente Gray vio que estaba haciendo la joven y vio que le estaba tomando una foto al capuchino totalmente concentrada.

-No está mal ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas, Natsu? -desvió la mirada en seguida y vio a su amigo a la cara.

-La rarita, tiene un cuerpazo y carita de princesa de Disney.

-Pensé que tu princesa de Disney era Lucy.

-No hay nada de malo en mirar, no estoy engañando a Lucy. -Juvia llevo su mirada a Gray y este ya no la estaba mirando ya que un nuevo cliente había llegado, suspiró y lo observo disimuladamente todo el tiempo, no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan perfecto o bueno para ella era perfecto. Miro su capuchino y decidió tomárselo, tenía hambre y quería probarlo.

-Mira, parece que ya se lo va a tomar -Natsu llamo la atención de Gray señalándola disimuladamente. La joven dio un sorbo haciendo que un pequeño bigote de crema apareciera y Gray riera de lado. Pasó su lengua para limpiarse y sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla, contestó el teléfono con el manos libres y Gray la observo sin poder escuchar que estaba hablando.

-Hola mami.

-¿Muñequita dónde estás? Ya son las cuatro y no me llamaste para decirte que te quedabas.

-Juvia lo siente mamita, se distrajo con unas cosas, está tomando un café delicioso pero ya sale para allá.

-No te preocupes mi amor, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, acá en la casa no hay nada que hacer. ¿Estas con alguno de tus amigos?

-Sabes que Juvia no tiene muchos amigos y Gajeel-kun está con su novia así que está sola.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés sola.

-Si mami pero a veces es mejor estar sola que con personas falsas -Miro triste su capuchino.

-Ay mi amor no todos son unos idiotas como los de tu universidad, sólo tienes que encontrar a las personas indicadas.

-Juvia trata mamá.

-Bueno mi amor, acá te espero. Chao.

-Chao mami.

-¿Viste Gray? con todos habla bien menos contigo. Tal vez le caíste mal -el peli rosado tampoco pudo escuchar un carajo pero sabía por sus expresiones al hablar que se sentía comida hablando con otra persona.

-¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo!

-¡Tal vez era su apuesto novio! -Gray hizo un bufido

-No te enojes, yo solo decía que necesitas una novia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensas ennoviarme con la rarita?

-Pues es linda -disimuladamente Gray vio cuando la chica salía del lugar.

-Awww perdiste la única oportunidad de preguntarle cómo se llamaba o su número, puede que nunca vuelva -Gray respiró profundo y trato toda la noche de olvidar lo que le había pasado ese día. Eso no debería afectarle en lo más mínimo a él, solo era una chica como las otras así que no importaba pero no dejaba de sentir algo en su pecho al recordar su hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Un...un... -al siguiente día la peli azul fue a la misma hora y de nuevo no pudo ordenar. Gray por instinto pensó que quería un capuchino y ella movió su cabeza dándole la razón a las afirmaciones del joven. Entre nervios volvió a pedir su osito en el café y se sentó en el mismo lugar poniéndose sus audífonos y viendo disimuladamente al muchacho. Ese día se sintió feliz porque pudo ver como se llamaba gracias a la placa que había en su uniforme y aunque no hablo con él, el solo saber su nombre era un gran avance para ella.

-Gray Fullbuster, es un hermoso nombre -sonrió como una pequeña moviendo sus pies y probando el delicioso capuchino. -Juvia Fullbuster -dijo sonrojándose e inventando historias con el chico en su mente. -Definitivamente suena hermoso, Juvia Fullbuster –volvió a pronunciar ensoñada y tomo el último sorbo de su capuchino y se marchó del lugar no sin antes ver a su amor platónico. El joven sólo la ignoraba, entre menos la mirara menos era molestado por un fastidioso peli rosado que conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Para el joven las chicas eran complicadas y aunque millones de hermosas muchachas botaban la baba por él, no le ponía cuidado a ninguna pues no había mujer en el mundo que hubiera logrado cautivar su corazón y menos toda su atención.

Desde ahí, todos los días a la misma hora la peli azul entre tartamudeos pedía su capuchino de osito para poder verlo, cada día iba con el propósito de tener la suficiente valentía para hablar con él pero cada vez que se encontraba en frente de él no podía pronunciar una sola palabra completa. Se ponía sus mejores pintas para que él la notara y cambiaba su peinado maquillándose suavemente resaltando su belleza, pasaron tres meses y no había ningún avance entre ellos, ni siquiera eran conocidos, él era el chico que vendía el café y ella era la rarita del capuchino de osito. Al menos ella ya sabía que estudiaba en la mañana en la universidad y en la tarde trabajaba en ese lugar de lunes a viernes para ganarse unos dólares extras. Lo había escuchado de algunas jóvenes que se sentaban muy cerca de ella.

-Se acabó Juvia tienes que ser fuerte y hablar con él –se miró en el espejo del baño de su casa, estaba decidido hoy le iba a decir su nombre y le iba a preguntar cosas sobre él, le iba a invitar a un café para que pudieran placticar, ya lo había ensayado más de cincuenta veces enfrente del espejo, respiró hondo y salió a su habitación, vio una pequeña notica encima de su cama y la tomo en sus manos para leerla.

_Amor se que te estás esforzando, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y espero que me cuentes acerca de ese muchacho, te amo, no nos demoraremos con tu padre, iremos a comprar algunas cosas de navidad. Tu mami, que te quiere mucho._

Se sonrojó al leerlo, ella no le había contado nada de que había alguien que le gustaba pero para eso las mamás tienen un sexto sentido, sonrió y estaba segura que le contaría lo que pasaría hoy con él pues ya estaba decidida a hablar con Gray y encarar sus miedos, vio la hora en su reloj en la muñeca, si no se apresuraba iba a llegar después de las tres y ella siempre era puntual para poder disfrutar más tiempo viéndolo y disfrutando de él. Cruzó la puerta y se aseguró que no hubiera mucha fila para poder hablar tranquilamente con él. Al ver el momento indicado se dispuso a hacer la fila rogando para que nadie llegará y cuando fue su turno tomo todo el aire que pudo en sus mejillas y soltó una palabra.

-Ho-hola -Gray se sorprendió al escucharla, le había dicho una palabra completa y su voz era muy dulce.

-Hola -le respondió tratando de conservar la calma y de sonar lo más serio posible.

-Ella, ella es Ju-ju -Hola Gray -fue interrumpida por una pelirroja muy hermosa que llegó de repente, Juvia sintió una gran decepción y frustración, por fin en tres meses se había atrevido a hablarle y fue interrumpida por esa muchacha, se hizo toda una película en la cabeza, pensó que era su novia y se enojó demasiado, sus celos la obligaban a matarla pero trato de calmarse y de no hacer una escena en la cafetería.

-No puedo el domingo entonces nos vemos el sábado por la noche en mi casa -Bien eso fue lo único que necesitaba para que perdiera su paciencia, agarró su bolso fuertemente y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida diciendo maldiciones en su cabeza _-"Fuiste una tonta al pensar que él te pondría cuidado Juvia, todos te rechazan, él también lo hará" "¡Que tonta eres! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!"_ -Gray la vio alejarse y sintió un estrujón en su estómago, por fin ella había dado un paso para que los dos pudieran hablar y ahora Erza una de sus mejores amigas le arruinaba el momento.

-Lo siento Gray te hice perder un cliente.

-Es la chica capuchino, la acosadora de Gray -gritó un peli rosado desde su puesto de trabajo con dos vasos de café en las manos.

-¿Ella es la chica capuchino? Pensé que Natsu estaba exagerando pero en realidad es muy hermosa. ¿Por qué se fue?

-No lo sé, ni me importa -contestó secamente Gray, no quería que lo molestaran con el tema pero se molestó porque ella se fue sin decirle nada.

-¿Si no te importa porque tienes cara de enojado? -la joven de burlo un rato de él.

-¿Enojado? Me conoces soy así de serio.

-Pero podría jurar que cuando ella te estaba hablando una sonrisa se dibujo en tus labios.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y Lárgate ya que me regañarán por no atender a los clientes!

-Bueno creo que le debo una disculpa a la chica capuchino. Tengo que aclararle que somos amigos, te ganaste a una mujer celosa Gray.

-¡Lárgate! -Gray se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Erza. Suspiró y siguió atendiendo, todo el día estuvo pensando en la chica capuchino y por un demonio como quería escuchar lo que ella iba a decirle.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a cerrar o sigues pensando en tu chica capuchino?

-¡Cállate Imbécil!

-Que celosita te salió Gray, quien la ve toda tímida y casi asesina con la mirada a Erza. Lo peor es que creo que nunca más vendrá, las mujeres cuando se ponen celosas son el demonio en persona.

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que pase con la chica capuchino y ya dejen de molestarme con eso, no tengo la culpa que sea una acosadora y que solo venga a tomar café por mí. Que tonta, se gasta un dólar con cincuenta y ni siquiera hablamos.

-¿Entonces quisieras que no te hablara? -Gray no dijo una sola palabra, no quería delatase, él no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, sólo le parecía que era una chica linda, no habían hablado pero el más que nadie quería conocerla, le parecía una chica enigmática e interesante.

-Pues mañana dejara de molestarte, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que no vendrá -el joven salió para su casa con esa frase en la cabeza. No quería que no volviera, quería seguir viéndola disimuladamente, le parcia tierno lo que hacía, le parecía una chica muy hermosa -Que tonta eres, Erza es mi amiga no tenías que ponerte celosa por eso. -sonrió en su cama, le parecía muy adorable lo que había hecho, se puso celosa por él, eso le demostraba que le interesaba. -Mañana entonces seré yo el que te hablaré chica capuchino.

.

.

.

Miro con una extraña desesperación el reloj, ella no eran de las de que se retrasaban, siempre estuvo en el local a las tres en punto para pedir su capuchino y sentarse en la misma mesa. Era la vez 314 que miraba el reloj y a las cinco de la tarde perdió la esperanza de que viniera.

-Te lo dije, cuando se ponen celosas se las dan de dignas y no se contentan hasta que tú te disculpes así no hayas sido el del error.

-¡Eso no me importa! Es más estoy feliz que ya dejo de venir a molestarme.

-Eso era lo que querías pero ¿por qué no dejas de ver el reloj?

-¿Quien está viendo el reloj? -saco sus ojos del aparato colgado en la pared y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo. _"¿Cómo putas te pido perdón si ni siquiera se tu nombre?"_

-No pues yo, ¡tú Imbécil!

-¡Ja! Estás loco Natsu –Desde entonces Gray estaba más serio de lo normal, no hacía bromas con Natsu, no saludaba de buena gana a los clientes pues en una larga semana no había ido por su capuchino de osito y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal. Ni el mismo podía explicar lo que sentía pero la extrañaba y la extrañaba bastante. Cada vez que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella pero cada vez que dirigía su mirada a la puerta se decepcionaba al ver un cliente que no era ella, que no tenía ese hermoso cabello azul. –_Sí le hubiera preguntado su nombre al menos, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenías que enojarte por esas mierdas? ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Por qué siento como si algo malo te hubiera pasado? Tengo que dejar de pensar en ti chica capuchino, me vas a volver loco _–En su mente pensamientos como esos rondaban y trataba de sacarlos pero era inútil, toda la semana, toda la maldita semana sin ella y el fin de semana ni siquiera salió, se sentía demasiado extraño, ya ni siquiera le motivaba ir al trabajo. Salió de su casa y llegó pesadamente, no quería perderla pero ella era una extraña en su vida, no debía sentir cosas así por una extraña.

-Buenas tardes ¿Cuál es su orden? –repitió eso millones de veces hasta que llego a las tres, el momento de la tarde donde más sentía tensión, después de unos minutos pudo ver su hermoso cuerpo a travesar la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla pero sintió que su sangre hervía al ver a alguien que la acompañaba, ella se sentó en su mesa de siempre mientras el joven alto lleno de piercings en su cara, cabello negro y ojos rojos pedía su café por ella.

-Dos capuchinos, a uno ponle un osito de mierda –No fue nada cortes, ni siquiera lo saludo y por alguna razón Gray no dejaba de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿No me escuchaste pedazo de mierda? –Volteo su rostro para verificar que la chica estuviera sentada ahí _-¿Cómo mierdas puede tener un novio así? ¿Qué le pasa? _–pensó rápidamente y no demoro en cabrearse no por lo que él le había dicho si no porque venía con ella.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Quieres pelear?

-¡Cállate maricon y sírveme los putos capuchinos! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo! –Gray iba a pasar la barrera e ir a donde estaba Gajeel pero fue detenido por Natsu.

-Son tres dólares –dijo Natsu

-Toma tus putos dólares –le pegó al mostrador dejando el dinero en la mesa y vio de nuevo a la chica que tenía la cara entre sus manos. Le entregó los dos capuchinos y el joven se sentó en la mesa con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no le diste la factura y ya?

-Viene con ella y es un maldito.

-¿No que no te importaba lo que pasaba con la chica capuchino?

-No me importa pero no permitiré que ese maldito la moleste.

-Creo que no la está molestando Gray, parece que le está dando ánimos, mira está vestida de negro y parece que está llorando –Gray puso especial atención en la chica y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que acababa de decir Natsu _"ella jamás viste de negro", _su corazón dio un vuelco, no le gustaba verla llorar, quería que volviera a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, que mirara su café y se deleitara con la hermosura de un simple detalle de un osito en el capuchino. Vio que el joven le levantaba la cabeza y le decía cosas, ella asentía y trataba de tragarse las lágrimas. Por último la abrazo y le comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos azules mientras ella rompía en llanto. Su instinto, todo su ser le demandaba que fuera y le preguntara que estaba pasando, él era el que debía estar con ella, él era el que debía estar dándole ánimos abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos, la campanilla volvió a sonar y vio como una mujer de estatura pequeña y cabello azul se acercaba a ellos. A penas la vio el hombre le dio un beso en la boca y ella se acercó a hablar con Juvia agarrándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos para darle fuerza. Gray trataba por todos los medios de leer sus labios pero no lograba entender absolutamente nada. La peli azul se levantó y todos se levantaron detrás de ella, la agarraron de gancho y salieron del lugar. Gray sintió como un pedazo de su corazón se iba con ellos.

-Se llama Juvia.

-¿Eh? –el joven escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo a lo lejos y trato de volver a poner la atención merecida en su amigo.

-Sí, la primera vez que vio el capuchino dijo algo como "genial, a Juvia le gustan los osos", después de mucho pensarlo creo que Juvia es su nombre si no que ya sabes…..es…es medio rara y debe hablar en tercera persona.

-Ya no deberíamos meternos más en la vida de esa chica. Ella solo viene y compra capuchino y yo soy el que le cobra por eso, no hay ningún tipo de relación entre los dos.

-Pero la abría si no fueras tan pendejo y le hablaras, se que te interesa, se que la observas desde mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué? solo es una chica, no hemos hablado, nada entre los dos ha pasado y por eso ustedes deberían superarlo ya. No quiero que me sigan molestando con ella.

-¿Por qué no te das una maldita oportunidad de conocerla? Eres un idiota Gray, se que quieres conocerla. Nada pierdes si lo intentas pero si no te atreves nada va a pasar -El chico suspiró y rendido vio a su amigo. -Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas.

-Tranquilo bro, la primera vez que hable con Lucy me asuste pero ya después te sientes cómodo con ella y te das cuenta poco a poco que es la indicada. Si no sientes eso con la chica capuchino puedes entonces tener una amiga más.

-Dejarla en la friendzone, pero se ve que está pasando por un momento difícil no quiero ser inoportuno.

-En estos momentos es donde más apoyo necesita, roguemos para que venga mañana, es tu oportunidad Gray, mañana o nunca.

-Bien lo intentare -De nuevo en su cama se puso a pensar en ella, -¿Cómo diablos me haces pensar en ti? Eres una desconocida pero nunca había sentido esto por otra chica, ¿puedo decir que me gustas? ¡Claro que no! solo eres linda y ya -El joven se rio a más no poder y puso su mano cubriendo sus ojos -¿Desde cuándo habló solo? ¿Desde cuándo me pongo celoso? ¡Mierda! ¡Casi me agarró a golpes con ese tipo! y todo porque pensé que era tu novio. Es verdad nada pierdo con conocerte, a lo mejor y no eres para mí.

El momento crucial había llegado, a las tres en punto cruzó la puerta con ropa abrigada de color negro, llegó su turno y Gray vio que su cabeza estaba gacha, no era como siempre, estaba triste, no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que esas marcas rojas en sus parpados eran de tanto llorar. Gray trato de decir una palabra pero no pudo hacerlo, quería saludarla, decirle su nombre y preguntarle el de ella pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera le preguntó qué quería ordenar. No podía creer que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ella. Por todos los cielos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Juvia le entregó el dinero y él veía el dólar con cincuenta totalmente sorprendido. Volvió a intentarlo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, respiró hondamente pero nada salió, le entregó el recibo totalmente sorprendido y sin decirle nada. _¡Mierda no puedo dejar pasar otro día más!_

-¿Tienes un esfero Natsu?

-Sí toma -Juvia ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Gray fue el que le había pasado el capuchino, lo tomo del pedazo de cartón para no quemarse y se sentó en la mesa sin siquiera probar ni mirarlo, su mente estaba perdida en la ventana y una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas. Poco a poco se tomo su café y tomo el vaso en sus manos saliendo del lugar. Botó el vaso en la basura y empezó a caminar al apartamento de su mejor amigo. Saco los guantes del bolsillo de su abrigo y cuando iba a ponérselo en la mano derecha vio algo inusual, acerco la mano más a sus ojos -¿Tinta? ¿Y-R-A-G? no entendía porque su mano estaba manchada de negro y volvió a pasar sus ojos por las marcas que tenía en la palma. Su corazón se detuvo al entender lo que tenía escrito, salió corriendo a recuperar el vaso del café, no le importaba meter la mano en la basura para recuperarlo, tenía que saber que estaba escrito y al estar en frente del bote de basura su corazón latió fuerte, su respiración se corto y con todo el valor del mundo metió la mano en la basura agarrando el vasito y busco por todas partes el mensaje.

_"Todo va a estar bien, este es mi número por si quieres hablar con alguien. Gray Fullbuster" _-Sacó su celular y anotó el número, estaba terriblemente asustada, ya le habían hecho muchas bromas en su universidad y no aguantaría una más. No en estos momentos. Se fue donde su mejor amigo y paso la noche en su casa, ya no aguantaba estar sola. Tenía el celular en la mano y pensó mucho en sí llamarlo o no.

-¿Crees que lo haya visto? -el peli negro estaba un poco decepcionado, revisó su celular una última vez antes de salir de su lugar de trabajo para su casa. Lo hecho en su bolsillo y paso sus manos por su cabello.

-Tal vez solo tiene miedo de hablar contigo, dale tiempo -Asintió despidiéndose de su mejor amigo, camino pisando la nieve completamente solo. Vio algo que llamo su atención en una vitrina y entró en el negocio para preguntar cuando costaba. Su celular vibro y saco el teléfono sin pensarlo, se tenso al ver que estaba recibiendo una llamada de un número desconocido y tomo todo el aire que pudo.

-¿Chica capuchino? -dijo sin pensarlo totalmente emocionado.

-¿Eh? -escuchó una vocecita del otro lado de la línea -_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! _-Se maldijo mentalmente y trato de calmarse.

-Juvia ¿no cierto?

-Sí ¿Có-como sabe su nombre? ¿Quiere molestarla y burlarse de ella? -Gray sonrió, jamás había escuchado tantas palabras juntas provenientes de ella.

-No, claro que no y ¿Cómo no sabría el nombre de la mejor cliente de capuchinos de la tienda? -Juvia sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, estaba muy emocionada pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, no quería que nadie le rompiera el corazón.

-Gracias por el mensaje Gray-sama -Se sonrojó y sonrió como tonto al escuchar su nombre con el sama al final.

-No fue nada, esto...ya...pues mañana me dieron el día libre ¿Quieres un capuchino?

-Pero mañana es navidad.

-¿Tienes planes?

-No no, pues en la noche Juvia pasará navidad con su mejor amigo Gajeel, pero ¿a las 3 le parece?

-Claro, nos vemos mañana allá chica capuch...Juvia.

-Adiós Gray-sama.

-Descansa Juvia.

Ambos se aseguraron de haber colgado y pegaron un pequeño gritó de emoción, el joven compro lo que había visto y ella no pudo dormir de la emoción ¿Qué se iba a poner? ¿Qué podía decirle? No era lo mismo hablar con él que hablar con Gajeel ¿Y si pensaba que era una rarita como todos lo hacían? ¿Si no le gustaba como hablaba? trataba de no deprimirse, tenía que hacerlo bien no podía perder esa oportunidad. A las tres en punto paso por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla y vio al joven sentado en su mesa, se sonrojo y empezó a respirar fuertemente, camino torpemente hacía él y se tropezó estando muy cerca, Gray se levantó y la atrapo en sus brazos evitando que cayera, no pudo evitar perderse en el olor de la chica capuchino, era algo dulce y lo atrapo definitivamente.

-Juvia lo siente es un poco torpe -se separó de él con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y se sentó al frente sin poderlo ver a los ojos. Para sorpresa de la chica ya tenía su capuchino de osito en la mesa y sonrió al ver su osito. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que la chica hablo -Fue hace una semana, los padres de Juvia salieron a hacer compras navideñas y se les hizo algo tarde -se mordió sus labios para tragarse el nudo en la garganta -el padre de Juvia iba manejando y estaba oscuro y había mucha nieve -se concentro en mirar su osito, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos -llamaron a Juvia para reconocer los cuerpos y eran ellos -miro a los ojos a Gray y trato de no quebrarse.

-Aunque Gajeel-kun le dijo que siempre estaría con ella puede que él se vaya algún día y Juvia siempre estará sola.

-Hay millones de personas en el mundo, Juvia.

-Juvia es mala haciendo amigos, de hecho todo el mundo la rechaza porque es un poco rara.

-Jamás dije que me gustará lo normal. ¿Sabes? ese estúpido peli rosado te caería muy bien y estoy seguro que te llevarías muy bien con su novia Lucy, ¡ah! y Erza me dijo que quería aclararte que los dos somos amigos, que no debiste haberte ido ese día, además creo que a Wendy le encantará tenerte de amiga y Cana bueno no quiero que cambies el capuchino por alcohol y Mira tiene esa dulzura que hace que todos la amen y también Y Elfman dirá que eres todo un hombre y que la amistad es de hombres...-¿Usted cree que todos ellos puedan aceptar a Juvia tal cual es?

-¡Claro que sí! Tu les vas a encantar y mira yo también perdí a mis padres al mismo tiempo pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta que en tus amigos encuentras a tu familia, una razón para vivir por ellos. Así que debes concentrarte en el futuro y mantener a tus padres en tu corazón.

-Sí -Juvia asintió y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas con su mirada puesta en su café

-Yo estoy aquí contigo. -Acercó su mano a la de ella provocando un sonrojo de la chica y una felicidad en su pecho que no pudo explicar.

-Gracias Gray-sama -hizo una sonrisa que le encanto al peli negro, definitivamente le encantaba verla sonreír.

-Feliz Navidad -el joven llevo su mano en el bolsillo y le puso una pequeña cajita en las manos de Juvia. -La joven abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y trato de ahogar el llanto que iba a aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Juvia también le tiene un regalo -emocionada saco una caja de su bolso y se la ofreció.

-¡Hace frío y Juvia cree que combina con el color de su cabello! -el joven saco de la caja una bufanda y le sonrió levemente poniéndosela en el cuello.

-Gracias. Abre el tuyo. -la chica abrió la cajita y vio un hermoso collar que tenía un dije de un osito de cristal.

-Juvia ama los ositos -dijo emocionada como una pequeña niñita.

-Me alegra que te gusté Juvia.

-¿Se lo pone a Juvia? -la joven se recogió el cabello con sus manos para que él le pusiera el collar y al terminar se vio en el vidrio de la ventana con gran emoción.

-¿Me dejas conocerte mejor chica capuchino? -La joven lo miro y le sonrió. Esa tarde siguieron hablando hasta que la luz del sol desapreció.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes? Juvia recuerda perfectamente lo que escribiste en esa nota, Debe confesar que eres muy sabía mamita, si había alguien en la vida de Juvia y se esforzó demasiado para llamar su atención y conocerlo. Lo conoció cuando quería comprar un café Mocha y desde entonces se enamoro perdidamente de ese joven. También sabía que querías que Juvia hiciera muchos amigos verdaderos y ahora gracias a él tiene muchos personas a su alrededor, su familia. Mira, este es el símbolo de su noviazgo, ayer Gray-sama le regalo un anillo de osito cuando le pidió a Juvia que fuera su novia, él tiene uno pero no es de osito es de plata. Todos le dijeron que se tardo en hacerlo pero Juvia cree que en un año se conocieron lo suficiente para saber que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Claro tuvieron una que otra pelea pues ambos son un poquito celosos, tu le enseñaste a cuidar lo que es de ella y eso es exactamente lo que hace y bueno Gray-sama ni siquiera le gusta que ella hable mucho con Gajeel-kun, pero le dice que no hay nada que temer que él es el único en la vida de ella.

Juvia está muy feliz y en un año terminará su carrera, ¿sabes? le ofrecieron un estupendo trabajo por sus excelentes notas cuando se gradué entonces el dinero no será problema para ella.

No debe tardar en llegar y con respecto al final de tu nota, mamita Juvia también te quiere demasiado. Papi no seas muy duro con Gray-sama el siempre cuidara a Juvia y la ama. Por favor desde el cielo dales tu bendición.

-Hola amor -Juvia sintió que alguien la cogía del hombro y se levantó del suelo para darle un tierno beso.

-Hola Gray-sama -pronunció al despegarse de sus labios y miro a la tumba de sus padres.

-Mamá y papá, él es Gray Fullbuster, el novio de Juvia. -Gray hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo de la mano a su novia.

-Cuidare a Juvia con mi propia vida no tienen porque preocuparse por eso, la amo demasiado y planeó casarme con ella en algunos años. Bueno no soy bueno con las palabras así que esa es toda mi presentación.

-Feliz Navidad mamá y papá.

-Feliz Navidad suegros -Juvia acomodo las flores en la tumba de sus padres, después de unos minutos se marcharon cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quieres un capuchino? -Juvia asintió y se fueron los dos al lugar en el que se conocieron.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Enserio, enserio espero que les haya gustado. espero sus hermosas opiniones, nos leemos pronto :D Feliz navidad adelantada para todos.<strong>


End file.
